<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve Been Waiting All My Life To Live This Day by gaysandghouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574567">I’ve Been Waiting All My Life To Live This Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls'>gaysandghouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Chirping as Flirting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innuendo, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara is a Tease, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Loves Steven Lim, Sharing a Bed, Short &amp; Sweet, Steven Lim Loves Ryan Bergara, Steven Lim Loves Shane Madej, Steven Lim is a Sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandghouls/pseuds/gaysandghouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft morning in the life of one Steven Lim and his two boyfriends.</p><p>°~°~°~<br/>“You think we should go help him or make him regret being a grumbly old man and leaving the bed?” Ryan smiles where he’s pressed against Steven, one of his hands getting playfully close to the hem of Steven’s shirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Steven Lim/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ve Been Waiting All My Life To Live This Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something soft and sweet for the daily prompt, hopefully this embodies me :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven woke up to a warm morning, even more toasty so when you were cuddled up to three grown men. It was a little cramped, even if it was Shane’s bed, and by default bigger than his own even if he was just a couple inches shorter, Shane appreciated the room to sprawl all over, so for Steven, it made it more special when all of them shared a bed. </p><p> </p><p>He shifted a little, burrowing into Ryan’s chest even if soon he was a little too warm. His boyfriend was still asleep, quietly snoring into his pillow, one arm lazily wrapped around Steven’s waist. Steven was pretty sure that Shane was asleep too, it was awfully quiet in the room, after all, just the noise from the street filtering into their peaceful heaven, he liked this kind of mornings, when they didn’t have to get up early and glue themselves to their laptops to work until it was time for lunch. </p><p> </p><p>Steven was proven wrong when he suddenly felt a hand gently slip into his hair, fingers threading through the blueish locks, careful to avoid tugging at the knots. Shane was awake, but he didn’t seem in a hurry to leave the bed. Steven shifted again, turning to look at his other boyfriend, carefully disentangling himself from Ryan’s hold to move closer to the taller man. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning” Steven mumbles as he presses a small kiss to Shane’s cheek, smiling when the stubble tickles his lips at the same time he feels Shane’s arm wrap around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning Stevie, sleep well?” Shane asks back, pressing a kiss to the top of Steven’s head “I had an amazing night, it’s getting toasty but I’m too comfortable to move yet” he grins </p><p> </p><p>Steven holds back a laugh, hiding his face on Shane’s shoulder “yeah, I had a good night too, and you’re right, it’s toasty, we won’t be able to do this in summer, we’ll be just too hot”</p><p> </p><p>“Whaz’ wrong with hot, baby?” Ryans’s sleepy voice mumbles from behind, making Steven peek over his shoulder to see his shorter boyfriend sliding up close and wrapping himself around Steven’s body</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing wrong with hot, we’ll just be too sweaty in summer to sleep like this” Shane answers, reaching to brush some hair out of Ryan’s face “sweaty and gross, no one wants that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ve slept while sweaty and gross before, I don’t see why is a problem now” Ryan shrugs at the same time Steven and Shane groan. </p><p> </p><p>Shane immediately gets out of bed, escaping Ryan’s embrace, quietly grumbling about putting up with gross ex frat boys in his quiet mornings, dramatically leaving the room as he keeps muttering (loud enough that they can still hear him) about how his morning is ruined and how making breakfast is his only salvation. Steven is not so lucky, and Ryan just pulls him closer, nuzzling into his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“You think we should go help him or make him regret being a grumbly old man and leaving the bed?” Ryan smiles where he’s pressed against Steven, one of his hands getting playfully close to the hem of Steven’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“I would love that, but I’m pretty sure we can also do that in the kitchen, where he will definitely see us” he grins, and he can feel rather than hear Ryan’s laugh against his back. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh baby, </em> this is why I love you… you have the best ideas, lets go” he presses a kiss to Steven’s neck and shuffles out of bed, taking off his shirt and waiting with a grin lighting up his face. </p><p> </p><p>Steven shakes his head fondly and gets out of bed too, yelping when Ryan hugs him and picks him up while he was stretching. He has no choice but to wrap himself around Ryan to avoid getting friendly with the floor, but he wasn’t expecting Ryan to set him on a counter and keeping himself between Steven’s parted legs, smirking at their taller boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Shane gives them a glance from over the stove and sighs, leaning against the counter and checking the coffee machine countdown, and then his eyes are back on him and Ryan, scrutinizing, as if he was trying to predict what they would do now. </p><p> </p><p>The attention makes Steven blush, even if he’s been in the spotlight before, it feels more intimate in the morning with the scent of coffee heavy in the air, in the kitchen. His hand tightens on Ryan’s shoulder and apparently, that’s all he needs to lean close and kiss Steven. It’s sweet and unhurried, nothing like he expected when he proposed they tease Shane. Apparently, it also came as a surprise to the taller guy, who was by their side in a second, one hand on Ryan’s waist and the other on Steven’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>Soon it was Shane kissing him as the coffee machine beeped and Ryan went to deal with it, but he was back in a blink, and for the second time this morning Steven thought of being comfortable on the edge of too warm. If it was this good… he could get used to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>